


until the day she dies

by pol_aris



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Betrayal, Drabble, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, Lowercase, Minor Character Death, No Exact Plot, Short, Why Did I Write This?, wrote this in under ten minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pol_aris/pseuds/pol_aris
Summary: red couldn't believe what laid in front of her eyes.it felt as if, time stopped at that time.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	until the day she dies

red couldn't believe what laid in front of her eyes. 

her best friend, the person she trusted the most, her soulmate, pink. turned out to be the impostor she swore to defeat. 

all those times, star gazing, story telling, goofing around with their tasks, were all... fake? 

red was speechless. despair, anger, disappointment, sadness, mixed feelings tugged and squeezed in her chest. 

tears pricked in her eyes as it fixated in the sight of green's dead body, along with pink standing above it, her red eyes gleaming in the dark room, the only thing illuminating the space was red's small jacket bulb as the lights were out.

it felt as if, time stopped at that time. 

neither of them moved. 

red wanted to run, as far away as she can, get into the space shuttle and flying back to earth but, she couldn't, she physically couldn't. 

she could see pink's black tentacles slowly crawling towards her, fully aware that she could be taken out any minute now. 

she... just can't. 

she knew.. the real pink who'd been there for her was somewhere there deep inside, she knows it, and she wont leave until she brings her back. 

red kept calling her name out, but to no avail. but that of course wasn't a reason that she should stop, she'd keep trying, whatever it takes to bring her friend back. 

until the day... she dies.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello this is something so rushed i don't know what i was thinking when i wrote this.


End file.
